


Yamaguchi's Delivery Service

by akkos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, god i love yamaguchi, i wanted a kind story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkos/pseuds/akkos
Summary: Yamaguchi, an insecure young wizard, on his 13th birthday must begin his mandatory year of independent living in a new city.Feeling discouraged and not having developed any special talents in witchcraft, he will count on the help of new friends to fit into a new community while supporting himself with an aerial delivey service.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Yamaguchi's Delivery Service

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is inspired and based on the movie Kiki's Delivery Service by Ghibli Studio. I further state that this is a work intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by the author.
> 
> Have fun! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

Lying on the soft grass under a clear blue sky, Yamaguchi paid attention to what his father's battery-operated radio played. According to the newspaper, the night would be starry and full moon, with little wind to the northwest. Upon completing 13 years old, according to traditions, witches need to leave home for one year for training, completely alone and in a new city, preferably without witches.

Yamaguchi finds this type of training frightening, he has to go to an unknown city completely alone and live away from his parents for a year, but witches follow their traditions to the letter, which makes the culture remain strong and memorable. He cannot postpone his departure any more and decides it will be tonight.

Once he finished listening to the weather forecast by the hissing of the radio, Yamaguchi held with all his strength this tiny feeling of courage that arises in his chest and runs to his house to pack the bag and make sandwiches to take on the trip, before he feels frightened again. His mother is on the first floor of the house that serves as a potions laboratory. Just like Yamaguchi will have to do now, 30 years ago his mother also had to follow the same journey, arriving in the city where she lives today and where she met her husband. Yamaguchi unfortunately never had the gift for potions, but when he felt sick, his mother was able to solve it with a simple potion.

Still possessed by the feeling of courage, Yamaguchi opens the door of his house and runs yelling through the laboratory warning his mother of his decision to travel tonight. Before she can even process what her son babbled (here is an important point, when he’s very agitated, Yamaguchi speaks too fast, running over all the words and creating almost a new language that only he understands), he had already gone up stairs, stumbling on the steps and almost falling. In a matter of seconds, the tidy bedroom turned into a pile of scattered clothes and books and Yamaguchi kept trying to put more things in his little suitcase than it could fit.

“Ah, why didn't I dedicate myself better to learning spells? I could make this bag bigger… ” he sighed as he started to calm down and remove clothes that didn't fit in the bag. Then he began to fold his clothes, this time carefully separating the clothes he was going to take. Where was Jiji, your crow? They were leaving in a few hours.

“Jiji! Jiji! Where are you? Help me pack things up! Loose crow… must be sleeping in some closet” Yamaguchi continued to mumble by himself. Jiji was actually sleeping in a cupboard, one in the kitchen where a delicious smell of pie filled the room. Many people from non-witch families are afraid of crows, thinking that they are noisy and dangerous birds, when in fact they are tremendously smart and friendly, you just need to learn to approach them, with Jiji, the case was no different. A few years ago, Yamaguchi tried to create a potion to change his hair color, he was tired of having naturally moss-green hair, he wanted to have hair of a normal color, according to him. The young wizard then took his mother's potions book, which was written in an ancient witch language, while trying to read the language, looking for the ingredients for the potion, put everything he found in the cauldron and only one ingredient was missing, but this ingrediente, he was unable to decipher which it was. The symbols for the word "crow" and "snow" were very similar, but depending on which one you put in the cauldron, the result could be disastrous.

Jiji, being a very tiny crow, went unnoticed by the wizard and camouflaged himself with the mess and accumulation that is the laboratory. Jiji decided to observe what the young boy would choose for the potion. “Well, I have no snow and there is no forecast for winter today, I will go with a feather then” and started to open all the cabinets, not finding what he was looking for. Jiji, seeing the frustration on the face of the boy with green hair and freckles, thought he looked like a strawberry and started laughing out loud, denouncing his hiding place.

“A crow! And it’s alive! I'm still lucky!” Yamaguchi's eyes were shining, he would finally be able to complete the potion.

“Gah! Stay away from me! I'm small but my life matters to me!” the crow tried to hide behind glass and more glasses of strange ingredients that were on the shelf while Yamaguchi's hand tried to reach him.

"I don't need a whole crow, just a feather, nor will it make a difference to you"

After many repetitive and even meaningless sentences, the crow got tired and decided to give up one of his feathers for the potion. Yamaguchi was thrilled with happiness after pulling out a feather from Jiji and throwing it in the bubbling cauldron, he and Jiji (who had perched on the boy's shoulder) watched the potion's color change from moss green to pink. They got very confused but, all that was left to do was to drink the potion. After cooling, Yamaguchi took a good sip, and that’s how the young wizard got his skin to be extremely red for a few days and the crow became his best friend.

It’s approaching midnight, Yamaguchi is in the garden with his small suitcase slung over his shoulders and Jiji perched on top of his hair while his mother takes pictures on the analog camera and his father is in the kitchen finishing the sandwiches, some neighbors came to see the Yamaguchi's departure and children huddled around him to appear together in the photo. Sandwiches ready and in the suitcase, it was time to say goodbye. His mother hugged him calmly, giving simple instructions on flight and how to communicate, while his father was bursting into tears, squeezing him so hard that Yamaguchi felt his eyes pop out of his head, Yamaguchi did not understand the feeling of his father seeing his only son leaving home so early. Finally, when he managed to free himself from his parents, he climbed on the broom and took a deep breath.

The broom didn’t move, Yamaguchi wanted the earth to open and swallow him at the very moment, all those people looking at him and he couldn’t fly.

"Breathe, my dear!" shouted the mother before being interrupted by the father, who shouted even louder "You can do it, big boy!"

Perhaps it was all the shame to feel humiliated or to see his parents declaring how much they loved him, but somehow the broom started to take off. And rising, rising, higher and faster, Yamaguchi takes a last look down and sees his parents and neighbors waving at him and so he goes on through the clear sky lit by the full moon.

The sky looks beautiful and Yamaguchi could see the city lights getting smaller and smaller and passing quickly under his red All-Stars (his old sneakers play an important part in his identity). Witches and wizards always wear black and dark clothes, but they could choose some colorful accessories, Yamaguchi loved his red sneakers and tied his hair in a low ponytail with a red bow, other than that he wears a dark blouse and pants, nothing much.

"Jiji, could you turn on the radio?", the crow was too small to be able to keep up with the broom, so he was snug in the pocket of Yamaguchi's shirt. Little by little, he reached the radio tied to the broom handle and turned on the music, calming Yamaguchi, who shakes like a chihuahua .

"HI! YOU THERE! HELLO!" Yamaguchi hears a voice muffled by the wind, looking around he sees a boy shorter than him and with dark hair with some tufts of blond hair. He looks extremely confident on the broom, so much so that he was standing on it, as if it was a surfboard. Yamaguchi comes close to the boy who introduces himself as Nishinoya. He is a few years older than Yamaguchi and was a few years away from home, he said, and he didn't always work, he liked to travel more.

"And can you do that?" Yamaguchi was terribly confused by someone not following the traditions of witchcraft.

“You can do whatever you want and go anywhere! We are wizards after all! ”

Yamaguchi enjoyed Nishinoya’s company very much, but they soon had to say goodbye as they were going to different places. Nishinoya promised to visit Yamaguchi and find out where to go using clairvoyance. Maybe traveling tonight wasn't a bad idea.

Minutes after saying goodbye to Nishinoya, a windstorm almost unbalanced Yamaguchi out of his broom, the sound of the radio almost inaudible and Jiji's claws clamped tightly on Yamaguchi's shirt, a terrible rain arises out of nowhere.

"I said that an umbrella would be of good use"

"Oh shut up Jiji"

They flew for hours in the rain and wind, shivering with cold and wishing they would find a city without another witch soon.

Yamaguchi did not notice when he fell asleep or how the broom continued to fly, but he woke up sweating from the heat, with the sun high in the sky, Jiji was on the tip of the broom, with his wings spread, pretending to glide. “Good morning Tadashi, have you seen this city? What do you think of it? ”

The sun reflected in a vast blue sea with countless fishing boats, stone bridges connecting the island city to the mainland and houses huddled side by side on curved streets, going up the slope. The green grass shines and seems extremely inviting for a nap. The houses are beautiful and tall, with several floors and the stone streets full of people on their way to work. For all the inhabitants of the city it was just another day, but for Yamaguchi this city was the most beautiful place he had ever seen.

"What do you think about going to say hello to people?" and so, they start to approach the city. People were either too busy with their lives or they just didn't care when they saw a young man flying on a broom over their heads. The children pointed at Yamaguchi and pulled each other by the sleeve of their shirts, marveling, and Yamaguchi smiled back, feeling a little more comfortable and happy. Forgetting to look ahead instead of looking down to wave at the children, the broom went against a pole, Yamaguchi ending up on the stone floor and his ass hurting for hours of travel and the fall.

“My radio is broken! Jiji are you okay?”

The crow made an irritated noise but he was fine. The radio broke into pieces when it fell to the ground, Yamaguchi collected the pieces to try to fix it later. Two other hands were added to help pick up the radio parts, a blond boy with thick square glasses kneels next to Yamaguchi without saying a word until they finish collecting what is left of the radio and keep it in the bag.

"Were you flying?" the young man had removed his glasses and started cleaning his shirt, without looking at Yamaguchi, who did not answer the question. Realizing the lack of response, he puts on his glasses and looks directly at Yamaguchi, who did not expect the direct confrontation and begins to feel his cheeks burn.

The young man repeats the question, this time with a firmer voice and curiosity in his eyes. Yamaguchi just nods and walks away holding the broom and with Jiji on top of his head. All he wanted now was to rest and eat a sandwich, he is ashamed of having fallen off his broom and he’s also in a bad mood with hunger. A few minutes later, the boy is back at his side, this time riding a pale blue limp bicycle full of stickers.

"You look like a strawberry"

Yamaguchi turns his head so fast to look at the young man with the glasses that he almost gets dizzy, the anger overtaking him and his face reddening even more. He starts to walk faster still going up the slope and the other boy trying to accompany him with some effort to be on a bicycle. He catches up with Yamaguchi again, and this time he has the courage to laugh at him! Yamaguchi wanted to know so bad how to cast a curse on someone.

"I'm just curious, I've never seen a wizard"

"Well, I'm a wizard and I'm very busy, excuse me" he starts to walk even faster without even knowing where he is going. An old car full of young people passed them and then backed up, the young people in the car yelling at the young man wearing glasses.

“Hey Kei! Isn't it too early to go after the boys?”

“Kei! Kei! Where's your brother? Come with us for a walk!”

Kei started laughing and showing them the middle finger. "Stop bugging me, I'll go to the club later". The boys in the car made more clueless jokes and screams and then disappeared down the street again.

"I don't think you're in the mood to talk, I'll meet you another day then" he said goodbye to Yamaguchi and left. Yamaguchi was furious and even more sulky. He continued up the hill until he was tired and chose one of the many stone staircases to sit and eat his sandwich, giving some pieces to Jiji. He was almost closing his eyes when he heard a young man shouting.

"Miss! Your bread! Miss!" the young man ran from a bakery to the staircase where Yamaguchi was, holding a bag of warm bread and swaying in the air, screaming louder and louder. “LADY YOUR BREAD! YOU CAN'T LEAVE A BAKERY WITHOUT TAKING WHAT YOU PURCHASED!”. The lady was already a few streets down and does not seem to hear the boy screaming. Yamaguchi debated internally whether to help the boy. Jiji started pecking at his hand, of course he should help.

"Hi-"

"LADY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD USE YOUR EARS AND LISTEN TO ME"

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and prepared himself to shout louder than the young man. "HELLO SIR I CAN HELP YOU DELIVER THE BREAD"

The young man was startled by Yamaguchi's cry and finally realized that he had someone on next to his side. “Oh? Could you run over to her and deliver it to me? ” he replies, placing a hand over his heart.

“Of course, yes, without any problem. Jiji, wait here ”

Yamaguchi takes the bag of bread and goes up to a small wall with this broom, on top of a hill, he just needs a small jump, and so he jumps down listening to the young man's surprised sound when he realizes that the boy can fly. Yamaguchi reached the lady in seconds, delivering the bread and saying he’s from the bakery, she thanked him and wrote a note to the young man at the bakery, thanking him and apologizing for the trouble.

Back at the top of the hill, the young man was waiting for him, marveling at what he had just seen. He put an arm around Yamaguchi and invited him to enter the bakery, offering the wizard a piece of cake.

The young man is called Suga and has very light gray hair. “Genetics, makes me look like an old man,” says Suga. He also has a mole under his eye that Yamaguchi found quite charming. While eating a piece of cake, Yamaguchi started telling his story to Suga, who only spoke once he finished talking.

"So you are in training and totally alone in the city?", Yamaguchi nods, "Well, if you want, of course, you can stay here, there is a little room in the attic of the house and you could help me in the bakery". Yamaguchi noticed that Suga had a broken arm, of course! That's why he didn't run after the lady earlier.

“Of course, I can help! But wouldn't that be a problem for you?”

"Nah, my parents would love someone else helping to take care of here", Yamaguchi jumped into Suga's arms, hugging and thanking the older boy over and over again, Suga laughing non stopping.

Suga takes Yamaguchi to the kitchen, where only one boy works, this one is stronger and bigger than Suga. "Hi, Daichi, this is Yamaguchi and he’s going to work at the cashier with me”. Daichi looks up from the wood oven and smiles at them, Yamaguchi swears that Suga's hands on his shoulders tremble a little. "Are you going to have breakfast here too?"

"But of course! Breakfast included for the new employee.” Suga gives Yamaguchi a wink. “I'm going to take him to his bedroom, and by that I mean the attic. Can you look at the cashier a little bit?”. Daichi answers with thumbs-ups and disappears to the cashier. 

The door on the side of the ovens leads to a large garden with some clothes and aprons hanging from the clothesline, and because they are on a high ground, it’s possible to see the blue sea shining. Suga took him to a staircase in the garden, leading up to the attic. The place is dusty and white from the flour, it's a room with a dark wood ceiling and floor, with an old bed in the corner and a small stove on the other side, a small table with a chair in the center of the room. Suga entered first, sneezing with dust and opening the window. "This is the bedroom, the bathroom is down there, I will bring you some things to clean here". Yamaguchi thanks Suga and walks around the room to get acquainted.

"If you don't clean this up, I'll wake up a seagull with all that wheat" Jiji flies to the window and stays there.

Yamaguchi scrubbed every corner of the room, hit the mattress in the garden to get rid of the dust, and organized the bags of wheat. The little room is clean and smells good. Lying in bed after taking a shower, he and Jiji discuss how to make money. Yamaguchi did not develop any special gifts that were striking, also, he was only able to fly partially well.

"What if you work as a courier?"

"Mail already exists"

"Hm, but not a messenger, but taking messages from one person to another"

"As I already said-"

"You are not understanding!" Jiji's feathers are bristling, "like you did today, you gave that lady a loaf of bread, that's what I mean"

Yamaguchi was now jumping excitedly around the room. “Ah, ah what is the name of this? It's not a message! What is the right word? ”. Jiji is also agitated, flying in circles around Yamaguchi. After many skips they finally remembered the word.

Orders! 

Yamaguchi would create a delivery service!

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a good time :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter @oikwtru 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜


End file.
